Iron Man Vol 1 323
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Mark Gruenwald | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = You an' me, Stark! Right here, Right now! | Speaker = Hawkeye | StoryTitle1 = Innocent Eyes | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Writer1_2 = Dan Abnett | Penciler1_1 = Heitor Oliveira | Penciler1_2 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_3 = Yancey Labat | Inker1_1 = Rey Garcia | Inker1_2 = Mark McKenna | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Colourist1_2 = Malibu Color | Letterer1_1 = Phil Felix | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Category:Bethany Cabe (Earth-616)/Mentions Antagonists: * An unnamed gang of hijackers * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Senator Oakfield * Senator Oakfield's wife and children * * * * * * * * * Category:Swordsman (Cotati) (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * ** * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** *** * Items: * * , and * and * * * * * * Vehicles: * Elizo Jo (a ship) * | Synopsis1 = Near the San Diego Harbor, Iron Man takes out some hijackers. Hawkeye appears and attacks him. When they have a chance to speak, they admit that neither believes the other to be guilty of the recent murders. They leave together to find the Avengers. In Stark's Arctic Bunker, Machinesmith keeps guard of the captives Marianne Rodgers and Masque and provides them with food. Stark calls him to see if everything is alright. Machinesmith warns the ladies to not try anything while he is busy talking. He assures Stark that everything is OK. When he returns to the captives. he finds Marianne is missing the device which keeps her powers in check. He doesn't realize that the women have simply exchanged clothes to fool him. He draws a gun on them, and Masque (disguised as Marianne) kicks it away. The gun fires anyway and the stray shot hits the real Marianne (disguised as Masque). Masque lays out a series of physical attacks and snaps Machinesmith's neck. Ending the battle. The captives now have a chance to escape. Hawkeye and Iron Man arrive at Wasp's estate, where the Avengers are currently housed. Hawkeye is welcomed, but Iron Man is coldly received. Luna seems to be scared of Iron Man, but the Avengers fail to notice her reactions. Iron Man allows Giant-Man to use an Image Inducer on him, which visualize his recent memories. Stark's memories reveal nothing unusual. But then the device is used on Luna and her memories depict the murder of Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara). With his status as a murderer revealed, Iron Man threatens to kill them all. Mantis watches the events from Limbo and a distance laughs. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Black Widow's appearance in Pag. 11's Panel 1 among the Avengers is a continuity error, since at the same time she was in Mesa Viento, Albuquerque, with War Machine and U.S Agent, as seen in . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Printed Circuits. Letters are published from Todd Brown, John Miller, and David Barit. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}